Porfótr
"Gentle giants of the cold. As tall and strong as they appear, as shy and gentle they are. Except during mating season." In various parts of the world lives large animals that tend to pose little threat to humans or most of their companions. While various subspecies populate different regions, these gentle giants have managed to conquer the hearts of those who live in cold and usually mountainous regions. Etmology These shy but gentle giants have different names. In most Taika languages, their name is usually (or close to): Thunderhoof. These hairy giants have earned that certain moniker due to their notorious stampedes. For when a herd of thunder hooves pass by, the ground shakes and quakes in their wake. The Chonobi name 'Porfótr' tends to be quite close to the Taika name. For 'Porfótr' technically can be translated into: 'Thunderfoot'. Interestingly enough, these giants have no name within the Yakimara language. Lifestyle The thunderhoof is a very social animal. A herd can exist from a few females, up to a large herd of a few dozens of females. Usually, some young bulls tend to stick with the herd until they become sexually active. Most of the time these bulls form a bachelor group that leave their herd of origin, in pursuit to find another herd. Some herds are led and protected by an old bull, usually in his prime. Due to domestication of humans, there are various regions where people have learned to maintain and take care of a herd of thunderhooves. Despite their shy nature, thunderhooves tend to grow quite close to their human herders. Various stories exist within different groups and cultures of thunderhooves protecting their herders against predatory animals. Domesticated thunderhooves tend to live not that much different than their wild counterparts. They are a good source of food, milk, fibre and as a beast of burden. Their dried droppings are an important fuel for those who trek through desolate, mountainous areas - where there isn't much wood to create a fire. The only downside of travelling with thunderhooves is that they will not eat grain. A thunderhoof will starve unless they can be brought to a place where there is grass. In various areas, thunderhooves tend to be also a source of entertainment and prestige. For races with thunderhooves exist and are a sight to behold. For while they lack the grace of a horse, something is frightening and inspiring about a group of racing thunderhooves. Thunderhooves don't tend to thrive well in warmer climates, for they are prone to suffering from heat exhaustion above about 15 °C (59 °F). Even when shaven, for thunderhooves almost completely lack functional sweat glands. Region of Appearance The thunderhooves are quite widespread over the known world. On the western continent, there are various regions where the thunderhooves appear, though not large in number. The most populated place tends to be in the far north of the Lightning country and Snow country. On the eastern continent, there are various locations where thunderhooves populations thrive. But compared to their cousins on the western continent, they tend to be smaller and more nimble. Strong Points * Strong beasts of burden: These giants are known by their herders for their toughness. They are capable of carrying a lot of cargo and a mature person on top of that. Not to mention that a thunderhoof is tough take down completely. * Odourless: Interestingly enough, the manure as wool of the thunderhoof has little to no dectectable odour. Making their wool quite a valuable commodity in the colder areas of the known world. * Cold Horns: Despite being not the most aggressive animals, both female and male have horns that can gore an adult man with ease - likely due to the strength and weight that comes with it. Males tend to have larger horns. * Loyal: Thunderhooves tend to be quite loyal to their herders. Often herders have little trouble to keep the animals together as the herd follows their human with almost blind loyalty. Weak Points * Difficult Eater: Thunderhooves tend to enjoy grass and moss a lot. Attempts to feed them grain doesn't end well for the animals tend to either refuse or eat only a little, to then refuse to eat more of any grains. * Cold Lover: Thunderhooves start to become more difficult to maintain and herd together as soon as they start to descend in warmer regions. * Shy giants: Despite being able to do some serious harm to humans and most animals, thunderhooves tend to be quite shy. They are quite easily spooked and don't like surprises. Category:Thunderhoof Category:Special Creature Category:Western Continent Category:Eastern Continent